Several treatments are commonly prescribed by physicians for the treatment of cardiovascular related health problems. Modification of dietary patterns, weight reduction, and the use of antihypertensive medication have reliably produced positive physical effects for "at risk" patients. Unfortunately, a substantial number of patients do not comply with physicians' recommendations. Noncomplicance is a serious problem in the treatment of hypertension where 64-89% of patients are not in control, and in dietary programs where 20-80% of patients fail to complete the prescribed programs. Behavioral approaches to modification of dietary patterns have been the most effective, yet clinically meaningful results are rare. Research on compliance with antihypertensive medication has failed to reveal reliably effective and enduring strategies. Behavioral and socioenvironmental interventions will be utilized to facilitate compliance in two areas pertinent to cardiovascular risk factors: modification of dietary patterns and compliance with antihypertensive medication. The first study results from promising pilot data, and involves a behavioral program for training patients and spouses in modification of dietary patterns. Dependent measures will be blood pressure, serum cholesterol, serum triglycerides, and weight. The second study involves behavioral self-control strategies (stimulus control, selfmonitoring, etc) and family involvement to increase compliance with antihypertensive medication. Component analyses will be conducted on both programs. The effectiveness of training physicians and other professionals in the procedures will also be evaluated.